Future Happenings
by Aipom4
Summary: Zuko gets transported to the future. Katara then gets transported to the future but what happens if Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Aang also gets sent to the future? Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA.**

"Uh, where am i?" Zuko asked himself. One minute he was arguing with Katara, the next he was back at the Fire Nation Palace.

"_Why am I back here? Where's the Avat- I mean Aang, Toph and Katara_?" Zuko asked himself.

"Hey you newbie, time to suit up and serve Fire Lord Zuko and his Fire Lady." said a girl, who Zuko presumed was a servant. She surprisingly had dark skin and blue eyes. Different than the average servant that usually worked at the Palace.

"Wait, what Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yeah, you know the ruler of the Fire Nation." said the servant girl, in a duh kind of tone.

"We won the war?"

"Uh, yeah, you know how long ago, are you ok?" asked the servant girl.

"Hey you maggots, get into place, Fire Lord Sparky is about to make his entrance!" cried a new voice, belonging to a woman with black hair, gray eyes and was wearing a jade green hair band, pulling back her hair into an elegant bun. She wore a beautiful green and blue kimono dress. What interest Zuko most was her

"Toph?"

"That's Lady Toph to you!" said this older Toph.

"Lady Toph?" asked a shocked Zuko, not only was this Toph older but when did she ever go by titles other than "Champion."

"Go easy on him Pebbles." said a new deeper voice. Zuko looked up to see a man, a very muscular man with a goatee and hair done in a top knot. On top was the royal Fire Lord crown. What Zuko recognised most of all was the harsh red scar on his face.

"I'm the Fire Lord?"

The servant girl laughed. "Just because you like to pretend you're Fire Lord, doesn't mean you are, who are you fooling with that fake scar?"

"_I don't get it, how come future me doesn't recognise, me?"_ Zuko thought.

"Um?" asked Fire Lord Zuko.

"Lee, my name is Lee." said Zuko quickly.

"Well Lee, hurry up and get back to work, your Fire Lady's brother is going to return soon and I want everything to be ready for his arrival." said Fire Lord Zuko.

"_So the Avatar must have won the war, making me Fire Lord and I guess Mai must be my wife."_ Zuko thought happily.

"Um, what's up with that goofy smile?" asked Fire Lord Zuko.

"Uh, nothing your majesty." said Zuko, playing along.

"Make sure the food is good for my husband." said Toph. Zuko's mouth dropped, how could Toph be married to Tom-Tom, he would be too young for her.

"I also want the children in their best clothing and on time for his arrival." said Fire Lord Zuko.

"I have kids?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Fire Lord Zuko, wondering why this new servant was acting so strange.

"I mean you have kids?"

"How dare you disrespect the Fire Lord like that, I'm sorry your majesty, I think this one is new." said the servant girl.

"It's alright, just make sure he learns his place and that it doesn't happen again." said Fire Lord Zuko, walking away with Toph by his side.

"Hey, uh can you fill me in on well all of this, I'm new here."

"Figured much, well that as you should know is Fire Lord Zuko, he and the Avatar and his friends took down Ozai and won the war, Fire Lord Zuko took the throne and then married his beloved and well you know what happened next." winked the servant girl.

"Uh…"

"Uh, you don't even know that?"

"Not really."

"Well, Lee, after that the Fire Lady gave birth." the servant then giggled.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well, i thought you would know, since the Fire Lord and his Lady aren't the most couple, they surely get loud when in bed." said the servant. This made Zuko blush, he never knew him and Mai could be so passionate.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, Lady Toph is Fire Lord Zuko's adviser, she married the Fire Lady's brother."

"What about Unc- I mean Iroh?"

"He works at his teashop, though he comes by a lot to be with his "grandbabies" as he likes to call them."

"How many kids do i-uh Fire Lord Zuko has?"

"Five."

"Five kids?" screamed Zuko, he couldn't even imagine how he could be a parent, especially to five kids.

"Geese, yes, Iroh Jr., IJ for short, Kya,"

"Wait Kya, why Kya, that sounds like a water tribe name."

"Well duh, the Fire Lord himself gave the princess that name."

"_Maybe I named her a water tribe name in honour of Katara?" _Zuko thought to himself.

"Then there's Kagome and then the twins."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and the way Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Lady have been going maybe they might have more." giggled the servant.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean, it's just that I haven't met a servant so happy to well serve before." said Zuko.

"Well, it's a great honour to serve them, the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady are very nice." said the servant girl.

"_What, Mai, nice?"_ asked Zuko to himself.

"I wish I had a like the Fire Lord." sighed the servant girl. Zuko just looked at her.

"What, he's handsome, kind, gentle unless in bed," she giggled "Sweet and romantic."

"Romantic?" asked Zuko, not believing he could ever be such a thing.

"Yeah, the way he treats his Fire Lady with love and respect, not like he has a choice, the Fire Lady can always put him in his place."

"_Yep, must be Mai who I marry."_ thought Zuko.

"The Fire Lady is so beautiful, elegant, polite oh she is such a joy to serve." said the servant girl, clasping her hands together.

"Really?" asked Zuko, he knew Mai was beautiful and elegant but polite?

"Yeah, plus their children are beautiful."

"So I guess you really think highly of m—I mean Fire Lord Zuko."

"Who doesn't, anyways we need to hurry up and prepare." with that the servant girl scurried away.

"_So, I marry Mai, become the new Fire Lord and i have kids!"_ thought Zuko. This made Zuko very happy, he always imagined him and Mai married.

**So, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got pretty good feedback, will off topic but today was the last episode of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Dawn and Brock leaves and their goodbyes are emotional. I couldn't stop crying, so this chapter is for them. You should see the ending and I think I will write a Zutara story about it, so see the ending and tell me if I should. BTW I was thinking, should I add in a little pet for Kagome? Please reply and review.**

**I don't own ATLA.**

Zuko decided to do some wondering around the palace, noticing all the changes. Even through its dark red color, the palace seemed to have a brighter, happier feeling. For some strange reason the servant girl, Iris, he found out, kept on following him. Not like Zuko minded, at least he wasn't alone and he also had someone to fill in all the blanks.

"So, what do we have to do for the dinner celebration?" asked Zuko, he figured since he was a servant he might as well act like one.

"Well, first we have to prepare the royal family outfits for tonight," said Iris "Also I want your opinion on something." Before Zuko could ask what for, Iris pulled him into a room. Zuko gazed around the room, it was very big and extravagant. Smack in the middle was a humongous bed, with red satin sheets and big comfy pillows. There was a gold vanity and a gold dressing table with makeup all neatly lined. There was another door which Zuko peeked at to spot a bathroom, with candles surrounding the bathtub. Iris pulled Zuko out of the bathroom.

"So, does this by any chance turn you on?" asked Iris. Zuko gulped, this servant girl developed a thing for him in just a few minutes, he had to turn her down gently, sure she was a nice person and all but Zuko already had a girlfriend and more importantly he didn't belong in this time. Zuko turned so he wouldn't view whatever scandalous outfit the young girl might have on underneath.

"Iris, you're a nice person and all but I already have a girlfriend, also it would be very disrespectful for us doing any sort of acts in the Fire Lords room."

"Lee, don't worry I was just asking you what you thought on this outfit for the Fire Lady tonight?" said Iris.

"Huh?"

"Well, I need a male's opinion on this outfit I made for the Fire Lady's return."

"Return, where'd she go?"

Iris sighed. "Lee" really was clueless. "Well what do you expect her to do all day, sigh around and boss people around, our Fire Lady works with the Fire Lord but now she's away doing her royal duties and so on."

Zuko looked at the outfit Iris had prepared for Mai. It was a red corset set and red silk panties. Zuko blushed, imagining Mai in that.

Iris noticed his look and smiled. "Yay, success!"

"Wouldn't she be cold in that?"

"Lee, this is a present for the Fire Lord, since they might well be making love tonight, I mean, well they haven't seen each other in a while, I'm glad Fire Lord Zuko has enough patience or else he would most likely take her then and there." Iris blushed, thinking about the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady's "activities"

"So anyway, when the ball opens you will escort her royal majesty to the Fire Lord, that's a big honour."

"_This girl really is a kiss ass, sweet but a kiss ass, yeah a sweet kiss ass girl_." thought Zuko.

Zuko was learning more and more about Iris, she was a pretty wild girl; she used to be at the Southern Water Tribe until by a request from Mai, to work at the palace.

"So then the Fire Lady asked me, personally to be her personal servant." boosted Iris. Zuko didn't have much of a choice but to listen to the purple haired girl go on and on about the Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

"So, what are the children like?" asked Zuko, curious to know about his future kids.

"Well IJ is thirteen and is a fire bender, Kya is training to be a healer, she's very lady like and polite, I think she gets it from the mom, Kagome is also an excellent fir bender at twelve and well the twins, Rua, no sign of bending yet and Ruka, she also a fire bender." said Iris proudly. Zuko grinned, happy that all his kids at least took something after him. But one thing puzzled him.

"Wait, what a healer?"

Iris, once again sighed. "Are those your favourite, yes a healer."

"But why?"

"You're kidding me right?" asked a sceptical Iris, finding it strange that "Lee" didn't know anything about the royal family. She then took Zuko's arm and pulled him out of Fire Lords Zuko's room.

"I wish I was." Zuko said softly. Hopeing he'd find some way back to his time.

* * *

"So this is Lady Kya's room." Zuko looked around it, it surprisingly was painted light blue, it had many typical girlish items, like a big vanity, a dressing table with makeup, clothes here and there, lots of books scattered around, and Zuko took a closer look to see that it had healing technics on them. Iris quickly started gathering all the books to put them back on the shelves and neatly put away all the makeup and dresses the princess had.

"Hey Iris."

"Yeah." Iris said, not really attention to "Lee" as she straightened up Princess Kya's room.

"What's with all the herbs, bottles and stuff?"

"So Princess Kya can practice making healing stuff." said Iris.

"Is it?"

"Well of course, she did learn from the best in the Southern Water Tribe."

"_So I did name her after Katara in a way, I guess Princess Kya must be studying under Katara,"_ Zuko thought. _"So that explains why the room is blue, hmmm I guess Katara and my daughter must be very close."_ Zuko began to wonder when he and Katara themselves became friends, it, by the look of Princess Kya's room, must have a strong bond if he allowed Princess Kya to have a bond with the master Water Bender as well. These questions puzzled Zuko. Iris caught on to his look.

"Wow, you sure do space out a lot." Iris said. Zuko turned to see a long knee length red jacket with gold lining, black tights, a white button-down shirt and a short skirt.

"That's Lady Kya's school outfit, she is at the top of her class."

There was also a suit of some sort, it was a blue suit with one pants leg higher than the other, it had a white long boot connecting to the short side of the pants leg and a medium long white boot on the long side, there was a short blue jacket that had gold shoulder pads and a red pendant with a gold loop. There was a yellow line in the middle of the suit, with two yellow pocket lines at each side. Around the waist of the suit was a light blue wrap with a gold and red pendent. There was also some kind of blue circle, one big and one small coming together to form a blue circle ball in the middle and on top.

"What is that?"

"That's the Princesses battle suit, that circle thingy next to it increases her bending."

Zuko followed Iris to another room, not as large as Princess Kya's but it was big. It had swords lined up on the wall. Iris noticed "Lee" staring at it. "Prince Iroh is very skilled, just like his father." The room was very neat.

"He's a mama's boy, so he keeps his room up to her satisfaction." Iris giggled. The pair made their way to another room. This room was pink painted, it belonged to Princess Kagome. Her bed sheets were also pink and it had a lot of ruffles. It also had a miniature pink bed, with a big pillow. Zuko guessed she had a pet? Zuko explored more of the room, he saw lots of dresses that looked untouched.

"Lady Kagome is a bit of a tom boy." commented Iris. Zuko noticed, what he guessed was another battle suit. This one was a red tight fitting dress, with long black heels, a red jacket with a blue pendant on it and next to it was some sort of wand, and it had a circle in the middle. There was some sort of flared skirt attached on either sides of the short dress with long red gloves. Zuko pondered how they will fight in those outfits. They finally reached to the twin's room. One side was painted blue, while another pink. Zuko noticed two similar but younger school outfits, one red and the other blue. He guessed since they were younger their outfits wouldn't be as mature as Princess Kya's and Prince Iroh Jr.

**So what do you guess think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I wonder if this was the reason I got transported here?"_ Zuko thought to himself, as he held up a strange item. He remembered arguing with Katara over it and trying to stop Sokka from trying to eat it.

"_Well, I should try to figure out how it works but before that I want to meet my future Fire Lady." _Zuko thought, imagining how beautiful she would look as his queen. He the pocketed the item.

* * *

It was time for the ball and celebration of the return of the Fire Lady's brother, Tom-Tom. Zuko, Iris and the other servants were dressed in purple. Iris pulled Zuko to the side.

"Ok Lee, her majesty is about to arrive, when she does you just lead her down to Fire Lord Zuko." whispered Iris. She started straightening Zuko's outfit, she wanted everything to be perfect for the Fire Lady.

"_This is it, I'm finally going to meet Mai."_ thought Zuko.

"Presenting her royal highness." shouted the squire.

"Mai, it's so -."

"Fire Lady Katara!"

Zuko laughed, typical squire mistake. Zuko took "Katara's" hand.

"I'm sorry for the foolishness of my squire Ma-Katara?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said, the Pokemon episode today gave me some great ideas. Btw what should Princess Kagome's pet be? Should it be a girl or boy? Please reply and review!**

"What did you just call me?" asked this older woman. Fire Lady Katara was a very curvy woman, wearing a red robe with two dragons, blue and red seemed like they were dancing together. She surely had matured, she looked about twenty four or twenty five maybe, with dark skin and those beautiful blue eyes. Zuko wouldn't believe Katara would ever be Fire Lady until he saw the gold crown in her hair, which was styled very elegantly. Her necklace also changed, to a black ribbon with a pendant curved into a dragon swirling around a moon.

"I meant, may I escort you down, my queen?" Zuko asked quickly.

"Yes, you may." Zuko took her hand and lead her down. Fire Lady Katara suddenly stopped. She then looked at his face.

"Wow, you look like my husband when he was a teenager."

"Really?" Zuko asked nervously, as they continued to make their way to the Fire Lord. Fire Lord Zuko took Fire Lady's Katara's hand away from "Lee" and kissed it, while she giggled. Zuko felt disgusted. What happened to Mai? Why is he married to Katara? Is this some kind of joke? And if it was, it really wasn't funny.

"Presenting Master Sokka!" Zuko turned to see an older version of Sokka, this older Sokka made his way down to Lady Toph and kissed her.

"I missed you honey." said older Sokka. Zuko gaped. Sokka and Toph? What happened to Suki?

The Fire Lord and his Fire Lady started to dance.

"Come on Lee, let's join 'em." said Iris, pulling "Lee" to dance with her.

"Iris, how did this happen?" asked Zuko.

"How, what happened?"

"How did Katara become Fire Lady?"

"Lee, how you dare disrespect Fire Lady Katara!" said Iris, very upset that "Lee" asked such a thing.

"Presenting Lady Mai!"

Zuko then stopped dancing and turned around to see Mai, an older Mai, her hair was in its same buns and her skin was still pale. She looked beautiful; Zuko wondered what happened to them. He loves Mai, doesn't he?

That question was answered as soon as he spotted the royal children. The oldest, IJ was just like Zuko except no scar, Kya had tanned skin and her hair done elegantly, Kagome had her hair done up as well with a lighter skin tone and the twins also hah light skin tone, Rua hair done up in a top knot while Ruka in two ponytails with some hair out at either side.

"Oh, let me introduce you to the kids." said Iris, pulling Zuko towards the children.

"Uh, hello." said Ruka.

"Kids, this is Lee, he's new, speak very slowly cause he's not too bright." whispered Iris.

"What is that thing?" asked Zuko, wondering what princess Kagome held in her arms.

"Shh, you're scaring ." said Princess Kagome, trying to the crying thing.

"My apologise Princess Kagome." said Iris, apologizing for "Lee's" rudeness. Iris then pulled "Lee" back to dancing with her. Close by the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady.

"My darling, you look beautiful tonight, as always." said Fire Lord Zuko. Fire Lady Katara giggled.

"Really?"

"Yes my love, I can't wait till this party is over and when the kids go to we can have our own little party." Fire Lord Zuko winked down at her. Zuko nearly threw up.

"Oh you."

That was it, Zuko had to escape, he ran out the palace into the gardens. Ignoring a shouting Iris.

"_How can I be married to that?"_ Zuko thought, this was all wrong, he was supposed to be married to a tall, thin, pale noble woman, not some water tribe peasant.

"Maybe Uncle's playing a trick or uhh I don't know." said a frustrated Zuko.

"Heh, I know what you mean." said a voice, to which belonged to Mai. Stepping out to sit next to him.

"Lady Mai, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and Fire Lord Zuko?" Mai looked at this servant boy strangely, how someone so young could know about her and Zuko.

"That slut seduced him," said Mai "While we were still together."

"I would nev—I mean the Fire Lord wouldn't do such a thing." Zuko defended himself.

"Oh really, then how come that water tribe peasant have the crown?"

"I don't know, how about you tell me?"

Mai sighed. "Once the Avatar figured out how much of a whore she is he left her, and then she came to the palace crying into Zuko's arms."

"What did you do?"

"What could I have done, she is a master water bender and besides Zuko gave into her since she probably was the fire bender in bed."

"How would you know?"

"Well, it's not like her bastard child is Zuko's."

"Wait, what?"

"That whore use to sleep with the palace guards."

"She wouldn't do such a thing."

"I'm not Azula, I don't lie." Zuko thought about this for a moment, what Mai was saying could be true.

"Do you always space out like that?"

"So if IJ isn't Zuko's, then why didn't you tell him?"

"As if honour boy would believe me, you know he only married her because he thought IJ was his son, it's not honourable to have a kid without marriage so he married her."

"I'm Lee, by the way."

"I really don't care." Ah, that was the Mai he knew and love?

"He's a fool."

"Yeah, he is, if only there was some way I could go back in time and convince him that IJ not his, I'd be Fire Lady and Zuko would be happier."

"He's not happy?" Mai gave him a duh kind of look.

"Of course he's not, the court is still giving him a hard time for marrying her, that peasant even named IJ after the old man to butter him up."

Zuko soon realised that that must be the truth. His court would have given him a hard time if he married anyone that wasn't of.

"If only I could change what happened." sighed Mai. This gave Zuko an idea, maybe if he could figure out how to work that thing that transported him here maybe he could go back into the past and stop himself from making a big mistake.

"Lee, there you are." said Iris. Zuko sighed, she had found him.

"Lady Mai." Iris said, in a serious tone.

"Peasant." With that Mai walked away.

"You shouldn't hang around with trash like that Lee." Iris said, pulling Zuko back into the palace. A lot of the guest had gone home.

"Iris, Lee, can you please get the children to bed, my wife and I have a lot of catching up to do." ordered Fire Lord Zuko.

"Snoozles honey, let's sleep outside tonight, I don't want to feel Sparky and Sugar Queen's vibrations tonight." said Toph, pulling Sokka out the door.

"Come on children." said a happy Iris.

"But I don't want to go to sleep, I want to play!" said Ruka.

"Well, your mommy and daddy want to play too, so let's not disturb them."

"What game are they going to play?"

Fire Lady Katara stooped down to Ruka's level. "We're going to play tag, and tonight I'm It." said Lady Katara in a very suggestive tone.

Ruka didn't get it.

"We're also going to play lost and found, your daddy has to look for a surprise I hid for him."

Princess Kya sighed. "They're going to make you a big sister Ruka." The Fire Lady and Fire Lord blushed.

"Yay, I get to name her ok?" said an excited Ruka. Iris and Zuko walked out the room with the kids, while giggles and moans came out of the door.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Zuko.

"Was it something you ate Lee?"

**So, what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every girl needs a cute pet, so please accept Katara's Pokemon pet. They're creatures in ATLA anyways. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

The children were all lined up in their night clothes. Prince IJ in a tunic and loose pants, Rua in the same, Princess Kya had her hair braided in low pigtails with a bandana over it, she wore a light pink top with blue frills at the end, with shorts that also had blue frills. Princess Kagome wore a long nightgown and Princess Ruka was in a pink nightgown with her hair out from its pigtails.

"Ok kids, let's see those pearly teeth's." Iris said, inspecting each child's mouth. Zuko decided to go into Princess Kagome's room to get it prepared for bed. He then spotted something, a painted portrait of the royal family, how could he have missed that?

He picked it up and stared at it, it had the future him standing while Katara sat in a chair holding a baby, Zuko presumed it was Kagome, since it only had IJ and Kya along with them in the picture.

* * *

"Hey Iris, what do you know about Fire Lady Katara?" Zuko asked when he and Iris were cleaning up the palace.

"Well, there's a lot of gossip that goes around."

"Like?"

"Well, there are some Maiko fans that..."

"What is a Maiko?" Zuko asked puzzled. Iris just giggled. Zuko groaned, that was getting annoying.

"Well the servants gave them couple names, Maiko is Mai and Zuko and Zutara are Zuko and Katara."

"So you combine them, why do a silly thing like that?" Zuko asked.

"Because, we use them so the Fire Lord and Fire Lady wouldn't know who were about, it's very rude to gossip about them but it sure is fun." said Iris.

"Well anyways, Fire Lady Katara came to the palace crying, I was still very young when that happened." Iris said, reminding.

"Didn't you say you were picked personally by her?"

"Hey, this is my story now shhh." Zuko was getting impatient so he made up an excuse to get away from the bossy girl.

"If Iris won't tell me, I'll just find out for myself." Zuko said, pulling out the item that started it all. The ball on the necklace started glowing.

"Please, take me back to when this mess all started!"

Flashback

Zuko stood in what he guessed was his office. Footsteps were approaching so he hid underneath the large desk.

"I can't believe she's going again." said Fire Lord Zuko, still age sixteen, it has been a few months after the war had ended and a lot had changed. For one, he and Mai had broken up and the Avatar left Katara, not ready for a serious relationship.

"Your majesty, forgive me for asking but why aren't you running after Lady Katara." said a young girl, age ten with purple hair, Zuko realised that it was Iris.

"What do you expect me to do, this wouldn't work, the council will never accept her, except us." said a gloomy Fire Lord Zuko.

"Your majesty, you must not give up hope, you're the Fire Lord, don't let some bunch of ignorant men decided for you!" said Iris.

"You know what, you're right, if I can't be with her, at least I can see her off!" Iris face palmed, that was not what she meant, and she didn't get much to say since the Fire Lord was already rushing out the door.

"This didn't help me much, take me further." Zuko asked the glowing item.

* * *

He was suddenly transported to the docks. He hid behind a cabbage stand. Katara, Suki and Sokka were there.

"Hey!" Fire Lord Zuko called out, as he ran to catch up with them before they left. Katara, recognising the voice, eyes lit up as she turned around.

"Zuko." She said, as she opened her arms out ready to hug him until, she withdrew them back, realising that he was Fire Lord now, no matter what they have you had to respect him.

"Hey, jerk face, what are you doing here?" asked Sokka, as Suki hit him.

"Um, I well, I just wanted to give you this." Zuko said, holding out some bags.

"Oh, is that all well thank you." said a disappointed Katara.

"I hope its meat." said Sokka, Suki looked at him.

"What, it's going to be a long trip back home."

Suki sighed. Zuko and Sokka grasped hands.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

"Warrior Sokka." They then raised their hands up, still in a firm handshake then slowly let go. The group started to turn around, walking towards the boat.

"Wait, Katara." Katara turned back around looking at Fire Lord Zuko questionly, until he rose up his hand. This made her happy as she raised hers as well giving each other a high five then into a hug. The bystanders gasped, this girl must mean a lot to their Fire Lord.

Katara then turned around and followed her brother and Suki onto the boat. Zuko looked down tearfully, as the boat made its way out. He knew they couldn't be together, what will the council say, what if …

"Zuko, Daijobu!" Katara shouted, holding onto the railings. As she and Sokka and Suki were still on the boat as it was moving away. This perked up Fire Lord Zuko, who cares about the council and what they meant say, forget the rules, he was Fire Lord! Zuko started to run closer to the dock and threw his hand up and bended a fire heart. That was all Katara needed, she quickly jumped into the water and started to bend her way back to the docks. Once she reached there she jumped into Fire Lord Zuko's arms.

This was very hard for Zuko to take in.

"I still don't get it, maybe if I can distract Iris from encouraging me to go say goodbye I can still stop this." Zuko said to himself. He then took out the item.

"Take me earlier."

* * *

Zuko realised he was in one of the palace rooms. He quickly hid in the closet. A girl, hair opened slowly started to get up. Zuko realised it was Katara. She pulled opened the blinds. Zuko turned away when she quickly grabbed some clothes that were on a chair. She then picked up a creature similar to Princess Kagome's own, except a bit bigger into her arms.

She hurried out the door, with Zuko, using his secret sexy ninja skills to follow.

"Ah, Lady Katara, good morning." said Iroh, grinning at the young girl and her "pet"

Katara quickly put her hands together and bowed out of respect.

"Good morning, Master Iroh."

"Please, call me Uncle, you are practically family Miss Katara." At this Katara grinned.

"Ok, but as long as you call me Katara." Katara looked around, she didn't see Fire Lord Zuko at the dinner table.

"My nephew seems to be still asleep."

"That's not good for the Fire Lord, hey Pikachu, why don't we wake him up." Katara said as she kneeled down to the creature's height. The two, followed by Toph, tip toed into Zuko's room.

"Time to get up Sparky!" said Toph. Zuko awakened. Katara giggled at Zuko's position from the wakeup call.

The whole group, including Mai sat at the table.

"Why is she still here?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka, don't be rude."

"So Katara, there is some gossip around that you're not much of the peasant we all thought you were." said Mai.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since your father is leader of the Southern Water Tribe, which would make you princess."

"I always knew I was royalty." said a boastful Sokka.

"I guess it does." said an unsure Katara.

"So, when will you be leaving?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, to rebuild back your Tribe, I'm sure a Master Water Bender like yourself has much to do." said a smug Mai.

"We leave after breakfast." confirmed Sokka. Toph, upset got up and left the table.

"What's with her?" asked Sokka. Iroh got up and followed her.

"What's with him?"

"Ugh, this still doesn't explain things, take me back right after the Avatar won." said Zuko.

* * *

Once again Zuko hid.

Fire Lord Zuko stood in his new room. The room that once belonged to his father. He was currently struggling to get on his bathrobe, standing near the windows as the morning sunlight streams in. He puts on his outer robe. Fire Lord Zuko with a bandaged torso moans and struggles to put his arm through the robe's sleeve.

"Need any help?" said a voice from the door way. Zuko looks up surprised to see a dark skinned woman with long flowing hair leaning against the doorway.

"Katara!" Fire Lord Zuko said happily. He opens his arms out in a hug. Katara walks behind him and lifts up his empty robe sleeve. Fire Lord Zuko puts his arms through the sleeve as she proceeds to fasten his robe. "Feeling any better?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Fire Lord Zuko grinned at her.

"Much better now that your here," he said, leaning down to kiss her. Katara held up a finger to his mouth and stopped him. Zuko looked confused.

"Don't ever," She jabs a finger into Fire Lord Zuko's shoulder and his eye traces the movement of her finger. "Break up with me the way you did with Mai." she warned him. Fire Lord Zuko nervously shook his head and pulled Katara into a tight embrace. Then he remembered something. Mai.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Katara. Creasing his scar.

"Oh, nothing." Though he was wondering what the council might say about them, about this. Katara trailed her finger down Fire Lord Zuko's chest, she sighed.

"'Tara, what's wrong." Zuko, still hidden almost threw up by their couple names.

"It's just that, this is another scar I can't heal." Zuko figured out she was talking about the scar he had seen earlier on his chest. It must have somehow been her fault. Still, this didn't explain things.

"Ok, maybe I wasn't being specific enough, take me back when Mai and I broke up."

**So, what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Mai, do you think Katara will like this?" asked Fire Lord Zuko, holding up a creature. He figured he'd give it to her since Aang took Momo.

"Yes, it's cute." said Mai, uninterested.

"Mai, is something bothering you?" Mai sighed.

"Yes Zuko, if you haven't noticed ever since that peasant and her friends came back, you have been spending less time with me."

"Mai, please understand, Katara is going through a hard time and I as her friend.."

"A hard time? A twelve year old broke up with her, I wouldn't call that a hard time."

"Mai, please, what is it that you want?"

"You Zuko." said Mai, walking up to him to give him a kiss. She slowly started unravelling his shirt when Fire Lord Zuko stopped her.

"What now?" Mai sighed.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"You never minded before, what, has that water tribe whore been seducing you?" Fire Lord Zuko looked at her hard.

"Mai, I think it's best we part ways."

"What, Zuko no."

"At least, until everything is more settled out."

"So you're giving me up for her?"

"Mai, it's not like that."

"Then what is it Zuko?"

Suddenly Katara appeared at the door.

"Zuko, you wanted to see me?"

"That's Fire Lord Zuko to you peasant." said Mai.

"Mai, leave now." said Fire Lord Zuko.

* * *

"How could I be such a jerk to Mai?" Zuko asked himself.

**Ok guys, what would you like to see in the next chapter? Please review this and the previous chapter before it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, please take me back to when it was mine and Katara's wedding."

* * *

Zuko ducked behind a vase as servants were rushing to get everything prepared for the wedding. Zuko noticed Mai slipping into his room. He followed peeking through the door.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

"Convincing you not to do this."

"Mai, for the first and last time, I'm not leaving Katara or the baby and nothing you can say or do can change that."

"Zuko, you don't have to take care of that child, the water bender is just pressuring you so she can get your money."

"Mai, get out now!" Fire Lord Zuko ordered.

"If you change your mind or want me back meet me by the carriages spot."

* * *

"Ok, now take me to that there!"

Zuko ducked behind a group of barrels as soon as he spotted Mai. Mai sighed as she took one look back at the Fire Nation before getting into the cart. This was Zuko's chance, he burned the tires on the cart, startling the horse that was going to pull it and it galloped away.

"Great, now I have to wait for the next cart." Mai said, as she sat on a pail of hay. Zuko stepped out from his hiding place.

"Mai!" Mai turned away from him.

"Shouldn't you be marrying that Water Tribe girl?"

"Mai, I'm not sure if you will believe me but I'm not Zuko."

"…"

"I'm Zuko, from the past."

"You got to stop my wedding, in the future it's terrible, Katara's Fire Lady and she and I have children together."

"Zuko, stop trying to make a fool out of me."

"This glowing thing here can transport me into any time I want." Zuko said, pulling out the glowing ball.

"Zuko, haven't you embarrassed me enough?" Mai said, getting up walking away from him. Zuko grasped her hand and pulled her back into him.

"No, Mai I'm serious, just look at me, I love you Mai." Mai got up and stared into his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, it is you." She said quietly, she raised her hand to crease his face before she slapped it.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For marring that little peasant and having kid's with her!"

"Yeah, sorry about that but Mai, you can still change it."

"But how?"

"That kid in Katara's belly isn't mine, so go to the wedding and convince me that Katara isn't right for well me."

"You think I can do that." Zuko pulled Mai closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mai, you can do anything, you're strong, independent, courageous and beautiful, you are also the girl no woman I'm in love with."

"Then why did you or future you or whoever you were that day dump me?" Mai asked hurt.

"I don't know what I was thinking, and still don't."

"It's alright, what matters now is that you're trying to change it, to make us happen again." Mai kissed him.

"I missed that." they both said.

"Now go, stop me from making the biggest mistake ever!" Zuko said, shooing off Mai. Zuko grinned, he just saved his future.

**So, my poll is up, choose which story i should update and aslo please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Hmmm, I wonder how the future is going to turn out now, might as well go check it out before I return to my time."_ Zuko thought.

"Ok, now take me to the future."

* * *

Zuko started to run up the hill he was placed on. Feeling excited on what the future held for him now. He imagined him and Mai, together as Fire Lord and Fire Lady with maybe a few children of their own.

"Oh no." Zuko said. It was horrible, the clouds were dark red, the village and the people looked horrible and sad.

"What happened?" Zuko asked himself.

Where was his perfect future? Zuko raced towards the palace. He snuck through the back way, when he entered he gasped. The palace was now decorated in harsh red and black. He looked at the portraits, that was of him and Mai and in all of them his scar was covered or at least edited out. The servants were in rags, they looked afraid and tired as they rushed here and there around the palace. Zuko noticed whipped marks on their backs. It was very noticeable because of their skin being pale the red marks stood out. They looked like they haven't eaten in days.

"_This must be Azula's work."_ But no matter how Zuko wanted to deny it, he knew that it wasn't true.

"_Oh Mai, what have you done?" _Zuko needed to find more answers, maybe he was wrong? Mai wouldn't cause such gloominess and despair, would she? Zuko grabbed one of the Fire Nation armours that were placed as decoration around the palace and slipped it on. A girl came into distance. It was Iris. Zuko quickly pulled her into a closet and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He raised a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh, calm down, I won't hurt you, I just have a few questions to ask you, now will you answer them?" Iris, with Zuko's hand still over her mouth nodded.

"Help, guards there is oomph." Iris said when Zuko covered her mouth again.

"I told you to be quiet, now I hate to do this but if you alert anyone I'll burn your face to match Fire Lord's Zuko, got that." Iris quickly nodded.

"What do you want to know?" Iris asked, a bit shaken up by what Zuko said.

"Why is the Fire Nation, so, so."

"Destroyed and empty?" Iris finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's because Fire Lady Mai." Zuko hated it when he was right. But he still chose to deny it.

"You lie!" Zuko glared at her, but his glare fell short by the look Iris was giving.

"No, I'm not, ever since Fire Lord Zuko left Lady Katara for Lady Mai the Fire Nation has been going down to ruins."

"But how?"

"She beats us slaves with a whip, every guard and the Fire Lady has ones, people can hardly afford food, we get no breaks, she, she's terrible." Iris wailed.

"Iris stop, I think I can fix this." Zuko said. Iris wiped her tears.

"No offence, but I doubt she'll sleep with you, wait a few days."

"Huh?"

"Don't you know? She never sleeps with the guards that are new."

"She's cheating on m—I mean Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Well, duh." Zuko couldn't believe it, how could his future self-allow this? How could he not notice the how the Fire Nation was turning into miseries?

"So, what has Lire Lord Zuko have to say to this?"

"Nothing, Fire Lady Mai controls him now." Iris said, with a little sigh.

"What happened to Katara?" Iris gave him a sad look.

"She's in the boiling rock, Mai banished her from everywhere she may go, and we are not allowed to speak of her or double lashings." Iris shuttered, thinking about the time she got hers for it. Zuko couldn't take it no more.

"Iris, I'm Zuko." Iris laughed at this.

"As if."

"No, really I am, this thing transports me around time…" Zuko told her what happened. Iris sat through it all with a blank face, as soon as he finished she got up and laughed.

"Nice try."

Zuko took off his helmet and stared at Iris, in which she returned.

"Oh, my gosh, you are Fire Lord Zuko." Iris whispered, she raised her hand to crease Zuko's face before giving it a slap.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For ruining my future, because of your foolish acts and greediness the Fire Nation is in ruins, I hope you're happy."

"I never meant for this to happen.."

"Well, it did, thanks to your selfishness." Iris said as she turned around.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me?" Zuko pleaded.

"No, you got yourself into this mess so it's your problem not mine, I hope you're satisfied with your future."

"I should have never had interfered."

"Well, you should have thought about the consequences of your actions, I refuse to help you, now excuse me I must be going before I get a beating by the guards or her royal majesty herself. Iris went out the door. Zuko needed her; he couldn't do this all alone. Zuko rushed out of the closet hoping to change her mind but he bumped into one of the guards. They held his hands behind his back and lowered his head.

"Good work peasant, thanks for the tip off." A deep cold voice said, Zuko looked up to see that it was Fire Lady Mai.

**Ok, so I'll update faster if you review and check out and review my other stories, if you don't the slower I'll update. Please give me a long or detailed review, I like your thoughts on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko slowly opened up his eyes and looked around his surroundings.

"Ow, my head, where am i?" He asked himself.

"What's wrong Zuko, you usually like to bed with me." said a cold voice. It belonged to Mai, she was wearing harsh red and black Fire Lady attire.

"Mai, what happened, what did you do?" Zuko asked, still feeling a bit knocked out. Fire Lady Mai giggled.

"Oh Zuko, sweet naive Zuko, it's not what I did, it's what you did." Mai confirmed as she sat on the bed in front of him. Zuko noticed he was on a very big bed with a pillow beneath his head.

"Me, what did I do?"

"More like what you didn't do." Mai said she reached down her shirt to pull out a necklace, it was on a silver chain and had a glowing ball on it. Wait a glowing ball…

"That's the time traveling key!"

"Oh, you named it? How sweet, those peasants are really rubbing off on you aren't they?"

"Where did you get your hands on that?"

"Oh, it's a long story, but since I figured without it you will be going nowhere, I assume you have the time." Zuko dug into his pocket and growled, she was right, the Time Traveling Key wasn't in his possession now.

"Lost something?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Mai, how did you turn so evil and greedy?"

"Oh, I've always been greedy, evil was just something I've picked up from Azula, power changed people Zuko, and thanks to you I changed big time."

"I would never!"

"But you did, you see a few years back I was visited by well, me, the future me, she warned me about these events, how that little Water Tribe peasant had become Fire Lady and so on, she or me, I guess, came up with an idea to stop it from happening."

"I don't follow."

"And you wonder why Azula calls you dum-dum? I planted your so called Time Traveling Key in the first place, well at least the future me did."

"I get it now, the future you gave me this on purpose, so she could change her or your future." Mai nodded.

"Believe me, I didn't believe her at first on how she did it but she somehow manipulated the time lines."

"Wait, but but how?"

"She gave you the idea to go back in time or in your case future to stop your own happiness and wedding." Zuko gasped, he remembered being "Lee" and that talk he had with Mai. It wasn't a consequence Mai happened to give him that idea, it was all planned!

"I don't believe it."

"I can't believe you fell for it either, I mean, why would someone like me talks or even interact with a peasant without ordering them around?" Mai said, in a duh tone.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Zuko asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't know yet, but in the meantime you'll be put in the dungeon, who knows, maybe I'll send you to be with that water peasant at the boiling rock?"

Zuko growled and tried to get up but he was too weak and tired.

"Oh, I wouldn't try anything if I were you, you've been drugged, no fire bending and hardly any strength." Zuko now thought of something, once you get a little bit of power it can change a person. The gloomy bored but yet sometimes shy and sweet Mai was gone, in her place was this cruel and harsh ruler.

"How could I have let this happen?"

"I don't know, why don't you time travel and ask yourself, oops I guess you can't now."

"The sky, why is it so red?"

"Like it? The Fire Benders toss up fireballs to keep it in all its redness glory."

"You monster!"

"Oh, am i? You sure weren't saying that before." Mai stood up and opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Guards, take him away." Mai ordered. Fire Nation guards took Zuko by the arms and lead him out the door.

Iris looked on.

**So, how do you guys like it? I really didn't know how I was going to pull this one too, with the time line and all, I know it may have been a bit confusing but this was the best I could have explained it. Please check out and review my other stories, btw I wrote a new one, tell me what you think and I'll update this story faster. I also know Mai is a bit out of character, but remember sometimes power can change people. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko sighed as he was chained up to the wall of the dungeon, how could he have been so stupid? He threw away a future that he never gave a chance too. His happiness, his children, his Katara…..

"Oh Zuko, you sure messed up big time." Zuko told himself.

"Yeah, you really did." came a voice.

"Mai, I don't have time or patience to talk to you."

"Funny, I'd say the same, good thing I'm not Mai." The cloaked figure removed her hood revealing Iris.

"Oh, it's you." said Zuko.

"Yeah, it's me, I've got something for you."

"I'm not really hungry."

"It's not food you idiot!" Iris reached into her cloak, pulling out a necklace. A necklace with a glowing ball.

"The Time Traveling Key!" Zuko gasped.

"It pays to be one of the personal servants." Iris said. She unlocked Zuko from his chains and put the necklace around his neck.

"I don't understand, I thought you weren't going to help me."

"Well, I wasn't, but Lady Katara always says that everyone deserves a chance."

"Thank you Iris."

"You can thank me by fixing this!"

Rustling of footsteps were approaching.

"That peasant girl went that way!" A guard shouted.

"Hurry, I'll hold them off." Iris told Zuko. Zuko took a long look at the item in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?"

"There's something I need to do first, please take me to the time I realised I am in love with Katara."

**Ok, I'm taking suggestions from anyone on how Zuko should find out why and how he is in love with Katara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I didn't use any of you guys suggestions, sorry but I came up with my own just after I posted that chapter. **

Zuko didn't recognise where he was, suddenly a girl appeared in an outfit consists of a blue off the shoulder flared out top, with a pink short cape with gloves on her upper arm, a pink flared out miniskirt. She is slender and her blond hair is sporadically arranged and juts downwards in all directions. She had dark skin. Her boots were blue with pink swirls; she had on a blue hat shaped like a large cone that curves to the left at the tip. She held a long key shaped wand that had a heart curved and a glowing ball in the middle.

"Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of the necklace." The girl answered.

"The spirit?"

"Yes, I will guide you through this journey."

"What journey?"

"Just follow me." She tapped her wand on the ground a few times.

They suddenly appeared on a battlefield of some sort. Azula was laughing. Zuko looked at what she was laughing at only to be him, lying motionless on the ground with a tearful Katara, holding his head in her lap.

"No, please don't leave me."

"HaHaHa peasant, you might as well dump Zuzu, he well, let's just say he won't make it." Azula taunted, as Katara tried healing Zuko with water but failed.

"No, this can't be the end, I love you, it's not the end" Katara said, looking down at Zuko, touching his face. Suddenly Katara's hair flew up, she also started glowing. Zuko with the spirit, gasped. He remembered his mother telling him that those who really love a person enough can possess the power of healing through faith. The Zuko on Katara's lap slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you Katara." He spoke softly. Suddenly Zuko and the spirit were transported again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You deserve a chance, and I don't want what happened to me happen to you." The spirit slowly said.

"What happened to you?"

"I was like you, greedy, selfish, and filled with hate, a lady came to my palace and tricks me into asking to go into the future, and then in return her spirit was freed from being locked inside this ball, while mine was trapped."

"So, why did she do that to you?"

"The ball works like this, whenever a person tries to go into the future, the previous spirit can trick that person to go in their places while the spirit is set free."

"So, it's an exchange for another." The spirit nodded.

"But, I'm not going to do that to you, I'm using the last bit of my power so you can save your future, but first I want you to understand, the power of love." The spirit tapped her wand again. This time they at a wedding. His wedding. Zuko looked at his future self-standing at the altar. Sokka was by his side. He also noticed Toph as one of the bridesmaid. Music started playing, people raised from their seats. Walking down the aisle was, Zuko guessing, a blushing bride being lead down by his uncle. His uncle patted the brides hand as he gave her away to Fire Lord Zuko. When it was time to kiss the bride, they first said their vows.

"All my life I was told what to do and what I couldn't do, I used to be terrified of going against the council, but you changed that, changed me, before I didn't know how to laugh or smile, but you changed me, no matter what the council says or do, I am honoured to be your husband and lover, I'm glad I now have someone to fight for, as she fought for me." Fire Lord Zuko recited his vows.

"I have always dreamt of a handsome prince whisking me away from my from the frigid of the South, thank you for being my prince." The bride said. Fire Lord Zuko smiled as he lifted up her vial, the face beneath was Katara's. Fire Lord Zuko then dipped her and raised his eyebrows as she gasped and giggled, they shared a soft sweet kiss.

The spirit tapped her wand again. They were back.

"This is what your future can be, again."

"So, you are not going to let me take your place while you be free?"

"No, remember I was in your place once, the lady never gave me a choice, just deceit, now I'm giving you another chance, don't waste it." Her voice echoed. The spirit leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Zuko's lips. Zuko opened his eyes not viewing the blond girl but instead there was a water tribe girl with a very familiar necklace. Their lips broke apart. Katara then slapped him. Yes, he was back! Zuko hastily threw the time traveling ball far, far away.

"Zuko, what you do that for?" Katara said, still blushing from that unexpected kiss. Zuko remembered his adventures, and some future events and he plans never to mess that up.

"No reason, no reason at all."

* * *

"Ouch!" Fire Lord Zuko said. He and his wife, Fire Lady Katara was curled up together in bed. Fire Lady Katara sighed. Her husband was feeling the slaps he got from the past.

"I don't know why you always do this to yourself." She said.

"Well, I had to learn a lesson my love."

"Yeah, but getting slapped by both Mai and Iris?"

"I'm surprised past me thought I didn't recognised him."

"Yeah, you were pretty slow back then."

"'Tara.." Katara just giggled, she gave him a peck on his scarred cheek and went to the bathroom to slip on a sexy surprise for Fire Lord Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko her as she got up and left. Fire Zuko then pulled out a glowing ball from its hiding place. He promised that he'd never abuse the power of time traveling or the spirits kindness, but he couldn't help himself by going back in time, to re live the time he was in love, with Katara.

**Well, that's it, I hope you liked it! Please leave a detailed review on your thoughts of the story and my writing. Constructive Cristism is welcomed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Opens book with pictures of the Royal Family.

"Don't they look happy my children?" A woman asked her kids. "How well the Fire Lord and Fire Lady compliment each other?" The woman turned the pages to show a picture of the Fire Lord with his flaming dual swords and the Fire Lady by his side; also in the picture were a short Earth Kingdom girl and a Water Tribe boy. Then it a showed the Fire Lady and Fire Lord holding the Fire Princess. The next page was the Fire Princess, eleven years old with curly hair holding her baby sister. Then, the last page was the Fire Lady and Fire Lord in their marriage renewal picture, to the one when they were young.

"They look so happy." A girl said. The woman holding the book laughed.

"But, it wasn't always so."

"What do you mean?"

"The Fire Lady had to go into the future before she ever considered loving the Fire Lord."

"Huh? That's not true." The girl said. The others nodded. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"This is a true story, and it happened to friend of a friend of mine."

"_You think my life's perfect Zuko?" Katara asked Zuko as they were arguing. They were celebrating after the war, at Zuko's uncle's teashop._

"_It's a lot better than mine!" Zuko argued back. _

"_You have people who practically worship the ground you walk on."_

"_Ha, you know how much people still hate me!"_

"_Want me the take him out for you sis?" Sokka asked, holding out his sword. Zuko looked at him._

_"Why don't you look for an opponent you can actually beat? Like an infant, or a monkey ..." Zuko said._

"_You bastard!" Katara said._

"_Who do you think you are? Why are you still here?"_

"_I'm here to represent the people who homes had been destroyed from your Nation." Katara continued. Sokka gapped, since when had she become like Jet._

"_Get in line; I get that speech every day!"_

"_You have a perfect relationship."_

"_Mai threatened me to not break up with her again."_

"_Well, at least you don't have a twelve year old trying to be with you!" Katara screamed._

"_Cookie?" Aunt Wu offered. Both Zuko and Katara looked at her bewildered._

"_Um, no thanks._

"_How did you get here?"_

"_Please, I made them special." Aunt Wu said. Sokka tried to grab the cookie when Katara took it instead. She opened it. She saw a note._

"_A journey begins, of you finding hope and love, only selfless love will take you back." Katara said._

"_What kind of fortune is that?" Sokka asked. Katara shrugged and continued to argue with Zuko._

"_And another thing…"_

"Emm, what?" Katara asked herself. As she sat up and gazed down her body. One minute she was arguing with Zuko in a restaurant, the next she was in a soft comfortable bed with a man next to her. Wait, a man. Katara yelled. She took a pillow next to her and started hitting him.

"Ouch, Katara honey, if you want to be kinky at least wait till I'm fully up love." The man said. Katara jumped out of the bed.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, grabbing a stick. The man laughed and got up trying to go closer to her.

"Oh, are we role playing again? Where's the chains, I want to tie you to a tree again."

"Tie me to a tree…" Katara said slowly. "Wait, Zuko?"

"Yeah.., honey are you ok?" Zuko, well older Zuko asked. He had a goatee and he was much more taller and muscular. Katara ran for the door until Fire Lord Zuko picked her up from the legs and threw her on the bed. He pounced on top of her. Kissing her, Katara had no choice but to kiss back, she suddenly started moaning.

"Wow Katara, you really take role playing seriously, I thought you were a virgin for a minute…" Zuko said. Katara realised something, she was a virgin, she thinks? She slapped Zuko.

"Get off me!" Katara said. Zuko looked at her strangely then grinned.

"Oh, I get it, you're afraid we'll wake the kids up."

"Kids?" Katara squeaked. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, Katara, are you feeling alright?" Zuko asked.

"I don't think so." Katara said, she got to the mirror and looked down at her body. It was more mature, her breast had gotten bigger and her hips a little wider and she had on a different necklace, this one was red with a dragon swirling around a moon. Katara touched it. Zuko got up from bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I like looking at you too but we have to start the preparations." Zuko said.

"Huh, for what?" Katara asked. Zuko laughed.

"For the renewals of our vows." Zuko said.

"Renewals?"

"Yeah, even though I love you in this lingerie, you should get dressed so we can have breakfast with the kids." Zuko said, kissing her temple and walking away.

**Please review this story and my other stories: Team, The Police Officer and the Stripper, The adventures of Katara, Regaining Memories, Finding Hope, The Blue Spirit, and Time Out! The Strength Within, In Another's Arms and I'll Stand By You. Leave a review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edited by AnnaAza Please review. Also please review my other stories!**

"How can I be Fire Lady?" Katara asked herself. She was wandering around the palace, viewing pictures of her and Zuko up on the walls. There were a lot of them, including two children; Katara guessed that were hers.

"Ok, I need some clues, anything." Katara thought. She went back to her room, hoping to fall asleep and wake back up at the tea shop, and not in Zuko's arms. Katara gazed around the room; it was a mixture of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe. She picked up a book and flipped through the pages. There were painted pictures of her and Zuko at their wedding. Him in his Fire Lord attire and her in a dress with a tiara attached to a veil on her head. They looked pretty young. She flipped through the book some more. She saw her and Zuko with a baby. Then, she flipped through the book some more; the next page was a curly-haired bubbly girl holding a baby. Katara sighed and closed the book. This won't help her at all. Katara lay on the bed, turning to her side and hugging her pillow. She felt something underneath and pulled it out. It said _Katara's journal_. Yes, maybe this could help her fill in the blanks. Pages to pages she read about her children, Kala and Kya, and her brother's marriage to Toph?Nothing in the journal spoke about Mai or Aang. Then there were some sexual pages she had to skip. Then it talked about her wedding and some babble about Zuko's vows to her. This was pointless. Katara threw the book against the wall, and it fell open and a tiny paper fluttered out. Katara slowly got up and picked up the fallen paper. _"A journey begins, of you finding hope and love; only selfless love will take you back."_ Katara read.

"Wait, Aunt Wu!" She must have had something to do with this!" Katara rushed out of the palace and into the stables; she had to take a little trip to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

"Hi, Fire Lady Katara." Meng said, smiling.

"Uh, you still work here?" Katara questioned.

"Of course I do, are you feeling alright?" Meng asked. Katara just held out the piece of paper for Meng to read.

"Oh, no!" Meng exclaimed. "Aunt Wu was at it again; that means you're from the past!"

"So, do you know how to fix this?" Katara begged.

Meng shook her head. "Only you can fix this, by returning the Fire Lord's love." Meng said, showing Katara to the door. Katara slumped down and thought about what Meng had said.

* * *

Katara sighed as she stood in her wedding gown, about to remarry Zuko. She didn't even want to marry him to begin with! She was in her room, with a servant brushing her hair and putting on her headpiece. Katara shooed her away, saying she needed to be alone. The servant left, saying how "cute" their Fire Lady was, getting all nervous before their wedding. Katara put her head on her vanity dresser; she turned her head to the side and spotted a hand mirror. It was beautiful with a rose petal design. Katara inspected it and read, _"Property of Ursa."_ Katara wondered why Zuko would give her this; she knew from the little they used to speak about their mothers that Zuko only had a few possessions from Lady Ursa. Katara decided to do more reading in her journal. She felt like she was invading her own privacy. "_Dear Journal, Wow, today is the day I finally marry the man I love, he's so."_ Katara scanned more down, skipping all the sexual parts.

_"I wonder how his vows will go; I know he can go in deep but…"_ "Bah, skipping parts." Katara thought_. "I was led down the aisle by Uncle; it's so natural to call him that now. Anyway he led me down the aisle to that handsome man waiting for me to be at his side. I paid no attention to the priest, only to Zuko. His vows were so sweet. _

_"All my life I was told what to do and what I couldn't do, I used to be terrified of going against the council, but you changed that, changed me. Before I didn't know how to laugh or smile. No matter what the council says or does, I am honoured to be your husband and lover; I'm glad I now have someone to fight for, as she fought for me." Zuko told me; I couldn't believe he was that deep. _

_I hoped that my vow will go well. "I have always dreamt of a handsome prince whisking me away from my the frigid of the South; thank you for being my prince." Then he couldn't wait any longer and we kissed. I knew that Zuko was the one for me; after all we went through, I'm glad we did, defying my father, angering the Nations, turning my back on my tribe to rule with Zuko…It was all worth it, and I wouldn't change a thing!"_ Tears had welled up in Katara's eyes. She closed the journal. She never knew how much she felt about Zuko; perhaps, she was wrong.

* * *

Katara walked down the aisle, being led by Iroh. She gave him a hug as she passed her on to Zuko. Katara smiled up at Zuko, who smiled back.

"You seem better." Zuko whispered. Katara nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you." Katara said, blushing at the looks he was giving her. The priest finally told them it was time to say their vows.

"Katara, thank you for making me the happiest man in the Fire Nation; I couldn't imagine my life without you or our two beautiful daughters," Zuko said, wiping Katara's falling tears. "You are the only woman for me; thank you for agreeing to marry me again."

"Zuko, I know in the past I have been, well, mean and rude to you, but now I believe in this; I believe in us." Katara said.

"You may kiss the Fire Lady." Fire Lord Zuko dipped Katara and raised his eyebrows as she gasped and giggled; they shared a soft sweet kiss. He then scooped her up in his arms, walking out.

"Where ,pray tell, are you taking me, my lord?" Katara asked.

"Oh, to Ember Island." Fire Lord Zuko replied. Katara giggled.

"And what pray, tell me what will we do there?" Katara asked.

"Have a total of the eight years we had been married of great sex!" Fire Lord Zuko said. Katara giggled; who knew future Zuko was so aroused?

"Really now?" Katara playfully said. Fire Lord Zuko placed a soft kiss on her head. "Yes, I want to show you how happy you have made me." Zuko said. Katara leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

"Katara, are you ok?" Zuko asked, as Katara pushed her lips out like a turtle duck . Katara looked around the room.

"Hey, I'm back!" Katara said. She must have been able to do what the fortune had said. She returned and felt Zuko's love. Speaking of fortunes, she saw the cookies that Aunt Wu had, took them both, and shoved it in her mouth. Sokka opened her mouth to grab the paper. Katara took it away from him and ripped it up as fast as she could. She grabbed Zuko's collar and pushed him down on the able. She started kissing him. Mai grabbed Katara back. Katara just slapped her.

"Sorry, sister, this is my bed warmer now." Katara said, grabbing Zuko's hand. "Hey, where are we going?" Zuko asked, a bit dazed from their kiss.

"Back to the palace, we have some catching up to do."

* * *

"What was that?" Toph asked. She then got bored and decided to argue with Sokka.

"Cookie?" Aunt Wu asked. Meng saw her with a plate of a single cookie.

"Aunt Wu! What are you doing?" Meng asked, dropping her tray. "Sure." Sokka said.

"Hey, Snoozles, share!" Toph argued.

"Sokka! Toph!" Meng said. "No!" Tackling them both, she took the cookie in her hand and smiled.

"Okay!" Meng nodded, in a job well done, while Aunt Wu snapped her fingers.

* * *

"Lady Meng, did you really tackle Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph?" Kala asked, as the rest of the children and her siblings went to bed. Meng closed the book.

"Yes, and I would do it all over again; so did you learn a lesson?" Meng asked the young Fire Princess.

"Yes, that true love can conquer anything." said. Meng shook her head.

"No, the moral of this story is never accept anything from Aunt Wu."


	14. Chapter 14

**A lot of you guys like this story, so I thought, why not continue it?**

The gang was at a market at Ember Island. Zuko hid his face by wearing a red cloak. Aang had a hat. Katara was picking out ingredients she would need to make dinner.

"That looks heavy!" Zuko tried to take the basket from Katara. "Here, let me help you!"

"Don't you touch me!" Katara hissed.

"Hey Katara, need any help?" Aang asked. Katara gave him a smile.

"Thanks Aang!" Zuko rolled his eyes and went over to a stand.

"Hey there!" A girl whose outfit consisted of a beige shoulder less, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, sash, headwear. She had brown hair.

"Hi," Zuko said.

"Girlfriend problems?" The girl asked.

"You could say that…" Zuko looked over at Katara. He didn't bother telling the girl that she wasn't his girlfriend, since everyone always presumed that.

"Hmmm, you must have done something to make her so mad at you.."

"Yeah, I did,"

"If you want her to forgive you, give this to her!" The girl passed him a strange glowing ball.

"What is it?"

"It's special; here I'll even give you this chain!" The girl passed him the ball and chain.

"How much?"

"Just think of it as my gift to you!" The girl smiled.

* * *

The group came back to the beach house. Zuko was playing with the item.

"What's that?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged.

"Some girl was selling some stuff and she gave me this!" Zuko showed her the item. "She said it has special powers or something,"

That caught the interest of Sokka and Aang.

"Zuko give it here!" Katara ordered.

"No," Zuko said.

"As the Avatar I think I should have it!" Aang tried to grab the glowing ball from Zuko.

"The girl gave it to me!" Zuko snarled.

"You guys are acting like children," Toph said.

"I want to give it to Suki!" Sokka cried.

"Listen, we don't know what this thing is or what it can do," Zuko attached the glowing ball to a necklace. "As the oldest and most responsible one, I should keep it!"

"Ha! You're such a spoiled Prince!" Katara growled.

"Tell me how you really feel!" Zuko shouted back.

"I'm tired of pretending that after everything you did to us you expect to be treated nicely!"

"I said I was sorry,"

"Not sorry enough!"

"Hey guys!" Sokka said, the glowing necklace ball was turning colors.

"All you do is complain!"

"Guys,"

"When you betrayed me you were able to go back to the live of a prince with that gloomy girl, Mai!"

"How would you even know what…."

"I read Bender's Weekly!" Katara growled. "I saw all the scrolls with you two's faces on the covers!"

"So that's where the money went…" Sokka said.

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Zuko all touched the necklace ball at the same time and disappeared.

"Hello," Toph said, not feeling the groups vibrations. Suki came and sat down next to Toph.

"Wonder when they'll be back.." Suki said after explaining to Toph what happened.

"I still didn't get my fieldtrip!" Toph blew her bangs out of her face.

* * *

The group landed on top of each other. They groaned as they stood up.

"Where are we?" Aang asked looking around.

"We're at the palace," Zuko said noticing the room. "This is the Fire Lord's bedchambers,"

The group heard laughs and giggling from the hall.

"Oh, my king," A female voice moaned.

"Aang, do you know what this means!" Sokka shook Aang by the shoulders.

"Uh, Zuko's going to get another sibling?"

Zuko grunted.

"All you have to do is glow it up and take down the Fire Lord, he won't suspect a thing!" Sokka said.

"What about the woman?" Aang asked.

"We'll take her to safety,"

"I'm not ready to face him!" Aang said.

"Quick hide," Katara whispered as she heard the doors open. The hid behind a couch.

"Oh, Zuko!" A female voice groaned. The group, behind the couch, looked at one another.

"Yes my Fire Lady?" A male voice said seductively.

The group was confused. Sokka then saw a piece of paper on the floor and read the date.

"Guys, I think we're in the future," Sokka whispered showing them the piece of paper.

"It's Peace Treaties, signed by Fire Lord Zuko!" Katara whispered.

"That means we won the war!" Sokka said.

"And I'm Fire Lord!" Zuko said happily.

"But how did we get here?" Aang asked.

"The ball necklace, it was glowing when Katara and Zuko were fighting and then when we all touched it, it must have sent us here,"

"But how do we get back?" Zuko whispered.

Sokka shrugged. "Who knows, but I think we should talk to our future selves and ask them how we won the war!"

"Now?" Katara blushed embarrassed by future Zuko and his Fire Lady's actions. She wasn't sure how to interrupt.

"You don't have to be so quiet love," Future Fire Lord Zuko growled. "I sent the kids with Uncle Iroh and I finished up all my work,

"All that for me?" The woman purred.

"This week is all about you and me," Future Fire Lord Zuko said.

The woman screamed.

"I guess you're right, by the sound of it Zuko's getting some and I'd hate to have to interrupt them and get burnt," Sokka shivered. "Or pinned by Gloomy Girl,"

"Who's that?" Aang asked.

"Mai," Sokka said. "The girl with the knives,"

"How do you know that she's the Fire Lady?"

"She and I were in a relationship before I left to join you guys," Zuko grinned happily. "We must have gotten back together after the war."

"Oh, Zuko, there," The woman moaned. Zuko blushed. The Future Mai showed way more emotion in her voice in the future.

"Like I said, I don`t want to get future hothead angry by popping out and say, 'Hi, we're from the past!" Sokka said.

"Hi Future Zuko, I'm Aang from the past, me and my friends the past you, the past Katara and past Sokka got transported in the future!"

"Aang?" The group came out of their hiding place and glared at the boy.

"What? Zuko's our friend now!"

The Future Zuko sat up while the girl hid herself and body from underneath the covers. The Future Zuko still had his scar on his face and he was well built. He had a goatee and his hair was loosely in his face. A gold crown was on the table next to the bed. His tunic was on the floor leaving him in his pants.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Katara blushed and bowed.

Zuko laughed. "Knowing Mai, she probably won't care,"

"Mai?" The Future Zuko asked.

"Yeah, your wife, the Fire Lady?" Aang said.

"And people say I'm dumb?" Sokka whispered to Katara who elbowed him.

"Didn't, I, I mean you marry noble woman Mai?" Zuko asked confused.

"What did you just call me?" The woman next to Future Fire Lord Zuko sat up. The blankets covered her and her brown hair was down her shoulders. Her blue eyes glared fiercely.

"KATARA!"

**Well, I decided to continue and conclude this story. If you want me to update this story you have to review Adventures and The Journey Together. Please. Oh and I'll be drawing more pictures of this story and for my other stories on my deviantart.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara got dressed and took them down to the throne area. They both sat behind the flames. Aang, Zuko, Katara and Sokka sat nervously down. A young pregnant woman in a green dress quickly came at the Royal couple and bowed.

"Toph?" Sokka gaped. Toph was now a young woman, with her bangs out of her face and she had a calm look on her face.

"Hey Sparky, how come I feel my husband's old vibrations, you know, before he hit puberty?" Toph asked.

Fire Lord Zuko cleared his throat and explained the situation to Toph.

"You called me here just to tell me that?" Toph said.

"Well you are my advisor…" Fire Lord Zuko said.

Toph sighed. "Well, for one I think your situation might be terrifying them,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I came from the past and my future self was all formal and business like I wouldn't feel comfortable…" Toph bowed. "Now, I must go, we're a bit hungry," Toph rubbed her stomach as Zuko dismissed her.

"Your right," Zuko coughed. "Please, join us in the kitchen area,"

* * *

"Um, your majesty, why is the palace so empty?" Zuko decided to ask.

"Well, it was supposed to be 'Tara and I's anniversary, so we let the servants have a week off, and I sent the children with Iris, one of our personal and well trusted servant to their Uncle Iroh's…"

"I don't believe this," Aang growled.

"Believe what, Avatar?" Fire Lord Zuko snarled.

"That Katara would marry someone like you!" Aang stood up and pointed.

"Aang, sit down," Katara said.

"No, he must have done something or threaten you to marry him!"

Fire Lord Zuko got up. Fire Lady Katara patted his arm and sat him back down.

"Careful honey, this might come as a shock to them," Fire Lady Katara gave Fire Lord Zuko a soft peck. "This Aang isn't our Aang, there's no need to fight!"

"I can't believe this!" Sokka exclaimed. "If Katara married Zuko then that means I'm royalty!"

"Is that all you can think of?" Katara asked.

"No, I want to know when I gave you permission to grow up?"

"Guys, we're missing the point here," Aang said. "Zuko stole Katara away from me!"

"Aang, I'm a bit surprised about this too, but we're not together," Katara pointed at Zuko and Katara.

"For now," Fire Lord Zuko muttered.

"What happened to Mai?" Zuko finally spoke up. Fire Lady Katara gripped her kimono with Fire Lord Zuko smirking and rubbing her arm.

"Now who needs to calm down?" Fire Lord Zuko teased.

"Mai, is not important," Fire Lady Katara said.

"Of course she is!" Zuko defended his ex-girlfriend.

"Then why do I have this?" Katara showed him her necklace. It was a red dragon swirling around a blue moon in the center making purple. She then lifted her hand and showed the past group her red wedding ring.

"Uh, future sis and brother-in-law, who do I marry?"

The Royal couple hesitantly looked at each other.

"Um, Sokka, you married Toph…."

"What!" Sokka shouted.

"You and Suki are still friends, she's even going to be Godmother to the your children,"

"Children?"

"You guys are expecting twins," Fire Lady Katara said.

"Wow, I rock!" Sokka pumped his fist. The whole table gave him a look.

"Listen, I have all the prove I need, sure Suki and I aren't together but I must have found something I liked in Toph, so I'm just going to accept things,"

"What about Suki?" Aang asked.

"Well, I'm really surprised by all of this," Sokka grinned. "But, at least I still have Suki's friendship,"

"I don't understand," Katara whispered. She thought her future would have been happier, but looking at her polished older self, who seemed so formal.

"Neither do I!" Aang growled.

"Aang, stop acting like this!" Fire Lady Katara asked.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Maybe we should each take one and explain the situation," Fire Lord Zuko said calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Aang pointed.

"I'll take my younger self," Fire Lord Zuko ignored Aang.

"I guess I'll take the younger me," Fire Lady Katara gave Katara a soft smile.


	16. Chapter 16

"No, I'm the Avatar so I make the decisions here!" Aang shouted.

"This is my palace so you are in no position to make demands!" Fire Lord Zuko hissed.

"Calm down baby," Fire Lady Katara whispered.

"Honey, I won't let this boy!" Fire Lord Zuko snarled. "Disrespect me or you in my palace!"

"You're just upset because they interrupted our anniversary," Fire Lady Katara said playfully.

That was all Aang could take. He ended up passing out. Katara ran frantically to his side.

"Sokka," Fire Lady Katara said. Sokka stiffend at the athrothey in his future sisters voice. "Give me your socks!"

Sokka took off his slimy socks and gave it to Fire Lady Katara who put it by Aangs nose. Aang woke up and looked around hoping it was all a dream. As soon as he realised it wasn't he ran out of the palace. Katara was going to go after him until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

"Leave him alone for a while, this must be hard for him," Fire Lord Zuko said. Katara swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me, I'm not your wife!"

"Actually, a few years from now, in your case, you will," Fire Lord Zuko smirked. "And you beg me not to stop!"

Katara, Zuko and Fire Lady Katara blushed at the twenty-year old's comment.

"Zuko, stop hitting on my younger self!" Fire Lady Katara said playfully.

"What? Jealous?"

Fire Lady Katara pouted and wrapped her arms around younger Zuko. Even the younger Zuko was taller then Katara. She pressed a soft kiss on his jaw. Younger Zuko and katara both blushed.

* * *

"How could you marry Katara?" Zuko snarled. Fire Lord Zuko looked calmly at his younger self. "How could you betray Mai after what she did at the Boiling Rock!" Zuko, Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko were at the dinner table, with Sokka stuffying his face and both Zuko's glaring at each other.

"I never betrayed her," Fire Lord Zuko said.

"Where is she by the way?"

"She still attends the parties as a noble woman should, but we no longer have a personal relationship with each other," Fire Lord Zuko drank his cup of tea. "I always ignored her advances,"

"Do, oo, af ny.." Sokka chewed with his mouth open. Fire Lord Zuko wiped the grains of rice that spattred on his face because of Sokka chewing with his mouth open.

"Yes, Sokka?" Fire Lord Zuko asked annoyed. Sokka swallowed the food.

"I asked, do I have any facial hair?"

"Yeah, you have a beard!"

"Yes, ok, continue!" Sokka said as he continued to eat.

"One day you'll understand why you love Katara," Fire Lord Zuko said.

"But I love Mai,"

"Now you think you do, but have you ever thought about your relationship with her?" Fire Lord Zuko said. "You never could just talk or share your emotions with her, all she would just do was shut you up by kissing you,"

Zuko nodded. His and Mai's relationship had so emotion.

"Hey, future jerkbender, what happened to the future Aang?"

"He's banished from all the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation!" Fire Lord Zuko snarled. "If he ever comes close to Katara ever again I'll kill him!"

Sokka and Zuko gulped nervously.

* * *

Katara sat down uncomfortably on the bed in the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's bedroom chambers.

Fire Lady Katara took out her crown and let her hair open. She started to brush it.

"Why?" Katara asked her future self.

"Why what?"

"Why Zuko, why marry him?" Katara started crying. "After all he did to me, I end up marrying him?"

Fire Lady Katara sat next to Katara, who sooted away.

"As Fire Lady I had to learn how to act like a noble woman," Fire Lady Katara said. "I left my home, my family and moved to the Fire Nation,"

"You sound like you didn't have a choice,"

"Well how can I be Fire Lady if I'm in the Southern Water Tribe?"

"You know what I mean.." Katara glared.

"I love Zuko," Fire Lady Katara said. "I love everything about him,"

"Does, he treat me right?"

Fire Lady Katara raised up her younger self's chin. "Yes, better than anyone evr could,"

"I guess I do marry a powerful bender," Katara giggled.

"Yeah, you did!" Fire Lady Katara nudged her yourself playfully.

"So, I have kids,"

"Yes," Fire Lady Katara sighed happily.

"Why do you hate Mai so much?" Katara asked. "I know she did a lot of bad things but she did save dad and the others at the Boiling Rock,"

"For that I am grateful, but if Zuko wasn't there I doubt she'd help them…"

"You seem bitter…"

Fire Lady Katara sighed. "I know, but she just well in the future she does some rotten things to get back Zuko, if she had any respect for me or my husband she'd stop…."

"Stop what?" Katara rasied an eyebrow. "If you love Zuko so much why worry about Mai?"

"I guess one of the facts that I don't like is that she was his first girlfriend, the same one he was making out with after he betrayed me, and there are other times and things she did that I really don't want to talk about,"

"What she do?"

"I don't what to talk about it!" Katara growled.

"Okay," Katara said.

**What did Aang and Mai do? Sorry I haven't updated, I got the new Pokemon game so I might not update for a while.**


End file.
